A. Field of the Invention
The field of the present invention relates generally to pillows of the type having outer panels enclosing a cushioning material. More particularly, the present invention relates to such pillows that are configured to receive and enclose one or more items inside the pillow. Even more particularly, the present invention relates to such pillows that are configured in a shape and/or covered with material which is selected so as to represent or convey a particular theme.
B. Background
Most people have one or more pillows that are typically used for supporting the head or another portion of the person's body while he or she is sleeping or resting. Pillows are also commonly used to sit on and/or lean against while sitting on a chair, couch, floor or other surface while reading, talking, visiting on the telephone, watching television or a variety of other activities. The common pillow, utilized in the generally functional manner described above, typically has opposing top and bottom panels that are fixedly joined at their periphery to enclose a cushioning material inside the pillow. The top and bottom panels are generally made out of cotton, polyester, silk, cotton/polyester blends and a variety of other materials. The common sleeping pillow has a plain surface that is covered with a pillowcase, which often has a design on it, that may also be made out of a variety of different materials. As well known to those skilled in the art, a wide variety of different materials are utilized as the cushioning material. Generally, these are selected for the ability to comfortably support the user.
Pillows are also utilized, often solely, as decorative items that are placed on the bed, couch, chair or other piece of furniture, adding flair to the furniture item. Typically, these decorative pillows have a covering surface that is colored and/or incorporates one or more design elements. Pillowcases are less commonly utilized with these types of pillows. A decorative pillow will generally be selected to compliment the furniture and/or room in which the pillow is kept, which may match or contrast with the colors or design of the material utilized on the furniture item or used in the room.
Although generally only thought of as functional or decorative items that are utilized as described above, pillows have also been utilized to store items inside the pillow (as opposed to the pillowcase) or in a pocket on the outside of the pillow. Several of these are the subject of issued patents. For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 4,768,245 to Dutton describes a children's pillow and story book combination that comprises a pillow having an external pocket, secured to the outside of one of the panels, that is sized and configured to receive a book therein. The book has a cover on the front with indicia that indicates the subject of the book, of which a portion thereof extends outside of the pocket, and the pillow has printed material on at least one of its surfaces that identifies with the content of the book so the child can associate the book with the pillow. U.S. Pat. No. 7,089,617 to Lauro describes a pillowcase and pillow/pillowcase combination having a pocket in the pillowcase for receiving and hiding articles, such as a watch, jewelry, photos and the like. U.S. Pat. No. 6,668,400 to Nichols, et al. describes an article of bedding having a hidden pocket assembly that allows the bed occupant discreet access to the items stored therein. The hidden pocket assembly includes a fabric pocket liner positioned within a portion of the interior volume of a doubly inwardly folded wide hem. U.S. Pat. No. 6,216,297 to Lemke describes a travel pillow having an interior storage pocket for carrying pajamas and other overnight articles. The pillow has a pocket inside the inner compartment of the outer casement with padding material surrounding the pocket and a zipper closing the pocket. U.S. Pat. No. 5,778,468 to Saarela, et al. describes a combination pillow and plaything that comprises a pillow having a handle with a pocket formed on the exterior surface of the pillow for receiving a toy item at least partially within the pocket. U.S. Pat. No. 3,863,283 to Mohr describes a pillow having an interior storage compartment, which is closed with a zipper, for storing first-aid equipment. U.S. Pat. No. 3,148,389 to Lustig describes a pillow having closeable interior pocket that is sized and configured for receiving one or more insert members that are utilized to affect the degree of pillow softness.
Although the foregoing generally describe pillows having exterior or interior pockets and the use of such pockets to receive and contain items therein, they do not describe pillows which are particularly suitable for use as a means to store and carry items in a manner that the items correspond to the outer surfaces of the pillow. Such a pillow would be particularly suitable as a way to transmit one or more gifts to another person and as a way of storing sentimental items that can be easily associated with the pillow. What is needed, therefore, is a pillow that is particularly configured for receiving and carrying one or more items within the pillow that are selected so as to correspond to the outer surfaces and/or shape of the pillow. The desired pillow system should include a pillow having one or more outer surfaces with designs or other indicia thereon that are generally indicative of the items stored in the pillow's interior pocket. The preferred pillow would be suitable for use as a pillow and as a unique means to transmit one or more items, which can be in the form of a gift, to another person. Preferably, such a pillow would be adaptable to a wide variety of different shapes, designs and items.